


A Cup of Tea

by luminhoushi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I made this just because i love meanie o k a y, Im sorry for grammar errors, Its basically just mingyu chilling around with wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, enjo y, how the fuck do you tag, meanie, mingyu - Freeform, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminhoushi/pseuds/luminhoushi
Summary: What's better than just chilling around with your boyfriend while it's raining outside?





	A Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> shH i know i suckass at summaries  
> im sorry if this is boring lmAO this was based on what i said blankly 3 hours ago
> 
> this is also my first fic appreciate this ples

"Gyu, can you please make me a cup of tea?"

"Hmm? sure." he hummed lightly while walking towards the kitchen.

It was raining outside. A heavy rain. It's the perfect atmosphere and time to read a book with your boyfriend chilling around.

Wonwoo was reading a book that Gyu gave to him last week. It was a pretty interesting book. The book is about a boy who struggled with his emotions because of his youth. Mingyu always knows what type of books he likes.

He suddenly remembered how they met at a gas station. Yes, a gas station, a very romantic place for a first encounter. He was devastated as his car died on the way to a family gathering. Apparently, Mingyu noticed Wonwoo's struggle as he approached him kindly to offer some help. Wonwoo wanted to say no but the fact that he had no idea what to do especially when his car died and he doesn't know how to actually repair his car he just blankly nodded. Mingyu smiled sweetly at him, and that's when he knew that he sparked Wonwoo's interest.

"Wonwoo-ya, here's your tea." 

Wonwoo's thoughts were brushed away when his boyfriend came back with a cup of tea.

"Thanks." he smiled lightly. Wonwoo took a quick sip.

He settled down behind Wonwoo and hugged him from behind. He rested his chin on the crook of Wonwoo's neck. He placed a series of quick, gentle kisses on Wonwoo's neck as he played with his boyfriend's hair. "What are you thinking about?" he asked out of his curiosity.

"I was just thinking about how we met for the first time. At the gas station." he told Mingyu as he grinned sheepishly. He found Wonwoo really cute while grinning. He unknowingly grinned upon this sight of Wonwoo.

"Yeah, a very romantic place."

He wrapped his blanket around Wonwoo and started to cuddle him. At first, Wonwoo doesn't really care about what he was doing. But he sure is comfortable now, he put his book away and snuggled closer to him. Mingyu knows that his boyfriend love cuddling with him so he took the advantage of the nice weather to cuddle with him.

Wonwoo really liked this feeling. It's like someone actually loves him and cares about him. Wonwoo's getting sleepy as more time passed by.

"Are you tired? Want me to carry you to the bedroom?" 

Wonwoo shook his head and hugged him tighter. "I'm fine here as long as you're with me." Mingyu said nothing, only leaning forward to press a tiny little kiss to Wonwoo's forehead.

"Mingyu, i love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> henlo evryone ive been lurking on ao3 since last year and i just registered now  
> yes
> 
> okay that was short  
> my god im sorry for grammar mistakes bcs maN English is not my first language i also wrote this on my mobile bcs my pc deadass broke a week ago
> 
> also i hoped you enjoyed my first fic!!1!1!!  
> i love jeon wonwoo b y e (is actually suffering because of seokmin the bias wrecker)


End file.
